Small World
by who-needs-a-prince-anyways
Summary: Rory goes to France for her best friend, Paris Gellar's wedding. She runs into Tristan and has the time of her life! COMPLETED!
1. The Bachelorette Party

A/N: One of my friends showed me a site with fanfic challenges and I found this one that I wanted to try. The rating will obviously be M...I hope I don't suck this up. It was going to be one chapter but I got really, really into it and it's too long for one chapter. So I'm making it into about four or five. I'm posting all of it almost immediatly though. I hope you like it!

* * *

_SUMMARY: Rory goes to France to asist to her bestfriend's (Paris) wedding. She bumps into Tristan and has the time of her life.  
REQUIRED:  
- Rory is 20, Tris is 21  
- Paris is Rory's best friend  
- Full passion  
- Rory and Tristan in a hotel room (you get the idea... right?)  
- Rated: at start: PG-13, finish it as R or NC17 your choice  
- Paris has to say: Aahhhh another Kodak moment _

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gilmore Girls, especially CMM...but I don't...I own nothing._

* * *

A/N: Oh yeah, part of my AU, Rory never slept with Dean...that whole part never happened. Also,Iknow she took French class in high school, but I know like no French and I'd butcher it using a translator. So I'm pretending she's not so great at French. Thanks for understanding! Read on!

* * *

Rory shifted the pillow in her lap anxiously and pulled her black leather messenger style bag out from under the seat in front of her. She hated landing. It was the worst part of flying.

She waited immpatiently until the flight attendent dismissed her row. She hurried out of the plane and into the airport. There was a large sign saying something about Paris when she walked in. She had never been very good at French so she wasn't quite sure what it said.

Rory headed down to baggage where she was meeting Paris Gellar. Rory couldn't get over how ironic this whole situation was. She and Paris being best friends and Paris Gellar getting married...in Paris, France. They weren't even done with college yet but Paris claimed to be in love.

During their sophomore year at Yale, Paris took an internship in France and then transferred to a college there. She'd lived there for the past year and fallen in love with a man she worked with. Apparently, he was American and from Connecticut. Small world. Go figure.

Rory glanced around but didn't see Paris anywhere. She walked over to the belt with her flight number above it and it started to spit out luggage. She yanked off her huge pink suitcase and was greatful that it had wheels. Otherwise, she'd basically be screwed.

"Gilmore!" Rory heard her name being shouted over the din and she whipped around.

She finally spotted Paris, "Paris!"

The two met in a hug as a man trailed along behind Paris.

"Rory! I'm so happy you're here! Otherwise, I'd be forced to stick one of the nitwits from work or school in as my maid of honor. Damn bimbos."

Rory laughed, "You haven't changed a bit Paris."

"This is Connor." Paris introduced the tall, handome man behind her.

He stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you. I assume you're Rory Gilmore."

"Guilty as charged." Rory smiled.

He grinned at her, "I've heard a lot about you. Now, if you ladies will excuse me, my best man andone of myother groomsmen are flying in right about now. I've got to go meet them."

"Go ahead." Paris said,"We'll take a cab to Rory's hotel and meet you there."

The couple kissed briefly and Paris grabbed Rory's pillow from her hands so that Rory could pull her gigantic suitcase. Paris led the way outside and hailed a cab without a word. As soon as they were settled inside, howevere, Paris was talking a mile a minute.

"Now, We've got you at the Hilton where we're having the ceremony. It's only about 20 minutes from Connor and my apartment so you're close. We'll be there most of the time anyways. The wedding is in two days, can you believe it?"

Paris went on without allowing Rory to answer, "So, Connor's groomsmen and best man are staying at the Hilton as well. You've got your own room and they're all sharing one. You're right across the hallway from them, though. I've never met them but Connor says they're not so bad. Of course, he's more of a people person than I am."

"Paris!" Rory exclaimed, effectively cutting her off.

"What?" Paris looked slightly shocked.

Rory gave a small smile, "You're getting married."

Paris smiled back and soon both their smiles grew into full fledged grins. Rory let out and squeal and Paris laughed. "God, I feel like such a girl!"

"Paris, you are a girl! Actually, you're a woman! A soon to be married woman!"

"I know. Who would've guessed? Me, getting married."

"Not me." Rory teased.

"Shut up and let me finish talking."

Rory pretended to zip her lips, "Go ahead."

"Okay, so, tonight my other bridesmaids decided we're doing a bachelorette party and Connor is doing his bachelor party. Tomorrow morning, I'm coming to get you bright and early for your dress fitting."

"You got my measurements in that email, right?"

"Yes. Then we have to pick up my mother at the airport."

"I'm sure you're thrilled." Rory teased.

"Oh, of course. Then we're doing the wedding rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner. The next morning will be spent getting our make up and hair done."

"Oh! Fun!" Rory exclaimed.

"I knew you'd think so. My dad and Connor's parents are flying in tomorrow morning. The wedding isn't until 7 because we wanted the black tie affair and of course, it's best to do that in the evening."

"Of course. There's no other way for a black tie affair." Rory joked.

Paris ignored her sarcasm, "Then the reception. Connor and I have a suite at the Hilton for a night and the next morning we're flying out to Jamaica for our honeymoon. When are you leaving?"

"I'm leaving Sunday too, but not until the afternoon."

"Good, good. Oh, here we are." Paris leaned forward to pay the cab driver, "Merci."

"Merci." heechoed and they got out.

Paris helped Rory pulled her suitcase out of the trunk and they started inside.

"God, what did you pack in here?"

"Don't ask."

"I don't get it. Today, is Thursday. You're leaving Sunday. You don't need this much crap."

"Paris."

"I mean, how many pairs of shoes do you have in here?"

"Paris!"

"Sorry. Here, I'll check you in." Paris stepped up to the front desk and spewed off in French to the receptionist.

Rory waited patiently. In a minute Paris was back holding a keycard in her hand. "Here you go. You're up on the 18th floor in room 1812."

"Thanks, Paris. You coming up?"

"Nope. I've got to get home and finish up some stuff before Connor gets back. You've got my number if you need anything."

"Okay. What time are we going out tonight?"

"We'll come buy at 8."

"Casual?"

"Semi. My bridesmaids have some club they want to go to."

"Okay. See you at 8."

Paris nodded and disappeared out the front doors. Rory went up to her hotel room. It was the nicest she'd ever stayed in. And while dating Logan, she'd actually stayed in a few nice hotels.

She was getting used to a life of luxury until Logan cheated on her with one of her friends. Rory had dumped him then and even though he begged forgiveness, she'd said no. She'd been single now for about 5 months and she was actually okay with it.

Later that night, Rory was ready and waiting down in the lobby for Paris and her friends. She was prepared for a semi-casual night in her dark straight legged jeans, suede black pumps with round toes and chunky heels, a simple, silky black camisole, and a silver, glittery sweater. Her hair was down and curly but held back with a thick black headband.

"Gilmore!" Paris headed into the lobby, followed by three other girls.

"Hey, Paris." Rory stood up and headed over to see her.

"Okay. Guys, this is my maid of honor, Rory Gilmore. Rory, this is Amy Bronson, Kaely Morrison, and Rachel Burhman, my other bridesmaids." Paris made the neccessary introductions.

"Hey." Rory smiled.

"Hi." They all echoed.

"Let's go, we can talk in the car." Paris led the way outside to her car. She tore off into the road. Rory had claimed front and left the other three girls in back.

"So," Rory began, "How do you all know Paris?"

Kaely laughed, "She attacked me verbally, how else would we meet?"

Rory laughed and ignored Paris, rolling her eyes, "No other way."

Rory decided instantly that she liked Kaely. She was nothing like Paris, more outgoing and bubbly.

"Well, you know Paris. Actually, you've known her way longer than any of us." Kaely joked back.

Amy cut in then, "I'm Connor's sister. And of course, I love Paris to death."

Paris rolled her eyes again and whipped the car around a corner, "Yeah right."

Amy laughed, "Aw, Paris, just because we had a rough start doesn't mean I don't love you now. I'm thrilled that you and my baby brother are getting married!"

"Of course you are." Paris shook her head and swore at another driver, giving Rachel her opening.

"And Paris and I were roomies when she first moved here."

"And you're all American?"

"Paris isn't great with theFrench people. Or the language."Amy explained, "She prefers American friends."

"Oh, shut up. My French is friggen amazing."

Amy laughed, "I actually live in Illinois. I'm just here for the wedding with my husband."

"How long have you been married?" Rory asked.

"Almost two years." Amy smiled proudly.

"Congratulations." Rory smiled back.

"As for me and Rachel, we were in the same internship program as Paris was." Kaely explained. "After the internship, I moved back to New York City, though. I love NYU. Rachel, however, also transferred here."

"I love Paris." Rachel shrugged. "It's a beautiful city."

"It really is." Rory agreed and gasped as Paris whipped the car into a parking space and jammed on the brakes.

"We're here."

"Obviously. God, I thought I was dying." Rory muttered under her breath and slid out of the car.

"I heard that." Paris glared over at Rory.

"Now, now." Amy cut in,"We're here to party. We all know Paris drives like a maniac but that's the French way."

Paris glowered at Amy next who smiled good naturedly, "Now, Let's head inside and-"

"Party!" Kaely cut her off excitedly and led the way inside the club.

The girls spent the night dancing and drinking. There were bubble machines placed around the club ensuring that there were always bubbles floating everywhere.

And when Kaely mentioned to the bar tender that it was Paris' bachelorette party, he gave their group a free round of Tequila shots. Kaely of course, managed to flirt her way into a few extra drinks for them as well.

"Woooo!" Kaely yelled loudly as they finally made their way outside.

"I can't drive!" Paris exclaimed.

"We'll cram into a cab." Amy said."We can get your car tomorrooooow!" She sang out.

"Tomoorrow, tomorrow! I love ya, tomorrow!" Kaely began singing.

Soon Rachel and Rory joined in, "You're only a daaay aaawaaaaay!"

Kaely giggled and hailed a cab, tripping over the curb into the street. "Whoops!"

"Get up here." Amy pulled her back on the sidewalk and they all climbed in the cab.

Paris claimed front and the other four girls smushed in the backseat together. They spent most of the ride just giggling over nothing.

Suddenly, Kaely leaned over to Rory and started singing again, "Gooooing to the chapel and we're-"

Rory, Amy, and Rachel all joined in, "Goooonna get maaarried! Goooing to the chapel and we're, goooonna get maaarried!"

"Shut up! It's a hotel! Not a chapel!" Paris argued.

"Paris, you're crabby when you're drunk!" Rachel exclaimed.

"But don't worry." Kaely said solemnly. "Know why?"

"Why?" Paris asked, a bitter tone crawling into her voice.

"Becaaause-" Kaely winked at Rory who immediatly caught on and joined her, "The sun'll come out, tomooorrrow! Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrooooow! There'll be suuuuuun!"

"Shut up!" Paris growled, trying to keep a smile off her face at their off tune singing.

"Juuust, thinking about, tomorrow! Keeps away the sadness and the sorrow!"

"Ah! I'm smiling, just stop!"

"Toooomorrow," Amy and Rachel joined in on the chorus, "Tomoorrow! I love ya, tomorrow! You're only a daaaay awaaaay!"

"One more time!" Kaely cheered.

"No!" Paris gasped through her laughter, "My ears are bleeding, please!"

"Fine." Rory huffed, "Don't appreciate our singing. Then again, maybe it was just the song. We could pick a better one."

"Oooh! Let's sing a better song!" Kaely agreed.

"The hotel is right up the street here! Can you stay quiet till then?"

"No." Rory decided. "Ya know what? We're gonna sing your song. Cuz, you're crabby."

"My song?" Paris frowned in confusion.

"You're getting married. So the witch will now be dead." Rory nodded seriously.

Rachel laughed as she caught on and helped Rory start, "Ding dong, the witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch!"

The other joined in while Paris glared playfully, "Ding dong, the wicked witch is deeead! Wake up you sleepy heads, rub your eyes! Get out of bed! Ding dong the wicked witch is deeeead!"

"Gee, thanks ever so much. How is that supposed to cheer me up?"

"We told you, the other song will cheer you up so much more."

"God, I need a camera. You guys are a mess. Your hair is messed up and you can see soapy stuff from the bubbles on your clothes. Your makeup is smeared and your singing sucks. Actually, this is like a video Kodak moment."

Rory glared playfully, "Happy song time!"

Kaely giggled and the four girls started with their favorite song again, as they pulled up to the hotel.

"Oh, look. Connor and the boys are here!" Paris exclaimed, trying to distract them.

Connor and four other men stood on the sidewalk. Paris jumped out of the car, looking none too happy. The other four girls piled out of the back singing 'The Sun'll Come Out Tomorrow' yet again.

"This looks fun." Connor commented with a smile.

The girls all giggled.

"It is." Kaely agreed.

"Well, I'd like you to meet my groomsmen. This is Ed, Chris, Dave and my best man, Tristan."

Paris' jaw dropped and she stuttered over her introductions to them, "I'm Paris. This is Amy, Rachel, Kaely, and Rory."

Tristan and Rory stared at each other.

"Mary?"

"E.T." she frowned slightly at him.

"Kodak moment." Paris snickered.

Rory turned and glared slightly at Paris, "Is that your new favorite saying? Everything's okay. We're fine."

"Good. Since you have to walk down the aisle together." Paris said. "God, I didn't know Tristan meant Tristan DuGrey."

"Yep."Connor stated the obvious.

Rory nodded, "Nice meeting everyone but I'm pretty much tipping over and ready to go to bed."

"Me too!" Kaely squealed. "I forget where my room is, though!"

"Come stay in my room!" Rory squealed back, getting back into giddy, drunk mode.

"Yay! Sleepover!" Kaely shrieked.

"Oh! Me too!" Amy giggled.

"I just lost my wife." Chris rolled his eyes.

"And me!" Rachel joined the group.

"God knows Rory has enough clothes for them all." Paris rolled her eyes. "I'm going home."

"Bye!" The groom and bride left and the other eight piled into the elevator and headed upstairs.

The girls were giggly and loud the whole way up and didn't bother conversing with the guys. Finally, they ended up in Rory's room.

Rory pulled on her pajamas and gave the extra pair to Amy. She gave Kaely an oversized tee shirt and Rachel a pair of sweatpants and a teeshirt. There were two queen sized beds and the girls fell into them and were asleep instantly.

* * *

A/N: What'd you think of the first chapter? Good? Please review! Thanks ya all!


	2. Errands and Other Wedding Fun

A/N: I posted this second chapter right after the first so an author's note isn't really necessary. Keep reading!

* * *

The next morning, the four girls woke to a horrible pounding noise to match the pounding in their heads. Rory moaned and sat up. She stumbled towards the door and opened it. Paris was standing their knocking and Connor was knocking on the boy's door across the hall.

"Coffee." Rory groaned when she saw the four cups Paris had on a small tray.

Paris handed one to her and barged into the room. She pulled a bottle of Pepto Bismol and Asprin out of her purse. She was already dressed in jeans and a plain tee shirt. Paris passed out coffee to all the other girls.

"So, we're going to get the final dress fittings like right now. Then I have some errands that I need you to do while I get my mom so get up and get dressed. Let's go!"

"Paris," Kaely moaned, "Slow down. We're so hungover."

"I have given you coffee and drugs. Now, grab your clothes from last night and get back to your own rooms to get ready!"

The other three girls stood slowly and headed out to the elevator. Rory dug around in her suitcase for some clothes and went in the bathroom to shower. When she came out in her jeans and her black tee shirt that said, 'Official Maid of Honor', in white letters, Paris was sitting on her now made bed.

"Did you make my bed?" Rory asked.

"Yes. Nice shirt."

Rory pulled a white one out of her suitcase that said BRIDE in big red letters.

"Gee, thanks." Paris said dryly.

"You have to wear it." Rory ordered.

"Fine." Paris grabbed it and changed quickly. "Let's go. We're meeting the other girls down in the lobby."

Rory followed Paris downstairs and after a few more cups of coffee, the other girls came and they were ready to go. They took a cab to the club where they'd been the night before and picked up Paris' car so she could drive them to the dress store.

They fitted Paris first. Her dress was long and white. The top was tight around her and the short sleeves were slightly off the shoulders. The stomach area was covered in shiny, glittery beads. The skirt part was silky and fell to the floor in pretty ruffles. It fit her perfectly and looked beautiful.

"What do you think?" Paris asked.

"Oh, Paris, you look beautiful." Rory gushed.

"She looks like a bride, that's for sure." Amy teased.

"Exactly the look I was going for." Paris joked back. "Rory, your turn. You're the only one who hasn't seen the dresses yet. Yours is different than the other girls, cuz you're my maid of honor."

"Aw, I hope it's not ugly. 'Cause then I would have to secretly resent you forever and ever."

"You're so dramatic." Paris rolled her eyes and shoved Rory into the changing room where her dress hung.

Rory pulled it on and walked out of the room to stand in front of the three way mirror and show it off for the girls.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Rachel said.

"You look amazing, Rory." Kaely agreed.

"Perfect." Amy added.

"It's a bit loose right here." Paris went off in French at the seamstress who hurried off to grab a handful of pins.

The dress was really beautiful. It was all silk and a deep red color. It had spaghetti straps and a square neckline. It was tight around the bust and stomach with two seams going down the center. The skirt fell lightly to the floor. It wasn't poofy like Paris's but it would still swoosh beautifully when she moved. There was a silver silk sash tied tightly around her waist, the excess material hanging to her left side. It really was amazing.

"I love it, Paris. It's worth paying for this dress and I won't secretly hate you forever." Rory teased.

"Gee, I'm so thrilled." Paris replied sarcastically. "Change."

After Rory, the other girls tried on their dresses and the necessary alterations were made. The dresses would be ready to pick up the next morning. The other girls dresses were the same style as Rory's but they were silver instead of deep red and their sashes were deep red. They would compliment each other beautifull.

"Okay," Paris began after giving the seamstress her final instructions. "I need Amy and Rachel to go over to the reception hall and make sure everything is set there. Then head over to the caterers and make sure they have everything ready."

Amy began slowly, "Can't we just-"

Paris interrupted immediatly, "No, you can't just call. You have to go by or they'll lie. Rory and Kaely, I need you to go by the bakery and then to the tux rental place to make sure the guys already stopped by. Then I'll need you to go to the train station and pick up the minister we're having come in from England. I always dreamt of being married by a man with an English accent."

"Of course you did." Rory teased.

"Here." Paris gave each pair a sheet of paper with their instructions and the addresses of where they needed to be.

"Rory, I assume you'll be fine since Kaely knows French. Now hail some damn cabs and go!" Paris hurried to her car and the other girls rolled their eyes at each other and hailed some cabs.

Kaely and Rory settled in back to go to the tux place first.

"So, last night, you acted like you knew that groomsman." Kaely said nonchalantly.

"Tristan?" Rory asked. When Kaely nodded, she explained, "We used to go to high school together. He always called me Mary because apparently, I looked virginal. He was always such a pain in the ass but sooo cute."

"He's pretty damn hot." Kaely agreed. "You ever hook up?"

"Actually, I had just broken up with my boyfriend and I went to this party and he was there and we kissed. It was only for a few seconds and then I ran out."

"Was it a good kiss?"

"One of the best I've ever had." Rory said honestly.

"Then what happened?"

"He invited me to go to a concert with him and my exboyfriend showed up to get back together. I ran to my boyfriend and just left Tristan hanging. He and my boyfriend hated each other. I got back together with my boyfriend and then one night at this school thing where we had to perform scenes from Romeo and Juliet, Tristan showed up late and said he'd been pulled out of school. He was in our group and was Paris ever pissed."

Kaely laughed, "When is Paris not pissed? Why was he pulled out?"

"He'd started hanging with a bad crowd and they'd apparently gone into one of their father's safes, set off the silent alarm and the parents got to decide on the punishment. Tristan got sent to military school in North Carolina and I haven't seen him since."

Kaely's eyes were slightly big, "Wow. Big story."

"Yeah."

"You ever wish you would have gone to that concert with him instead of getting back together with your boyfriend?"

Rory sighed. She'd often wondered that herself. "I'm not sure. I'm really not."

"You're single, right?"

"For five months now. How about you?"

Kaely grinned shyly, "Don't tell anyone if I tell you this, okay?"

"Okay..." Rory said slowly, confused.

"It's just that it's Paris's weekend and her big day and I don't want to steal the spotlight from her."

"Okay..." Rory repeated.

"I'm engaged."

Rory's jaw dropped, "Wow! That's so amazing? Who is he? Have you been seeing him a long time? Where'd you meet?"

"His name is Jess, we've been dating for about two years. We met at a bookstore in Philidelphia where he used to work."

Rory blinked slowly and processed this, "Jess?"

"Yeah. I tease him all the time about it being a girl's name."

"Is he a writer?" Rory ventured.

"Yeah!" Kaely exclaimed, "How'd you know?"

"Jess Mariano?"

Kaely's jaw dropped, "Oh my god. You're his ex."

"What?" Rory was confused now.

"You're Jess's ex! Paris said you're from Stars something, Connecticut and Jess used to live there! And he said he had this girlfriend, like the first one he really thought he loved and he just bailed on her! You're her!"

"Hollow. Stars Hollow."

"Not the point!" Kaely gushed, "You're his ex! This is so ironic! What a small world! Oh my god." Kaely's tone went from excited to slightly upset, "Do you hate me? I'm so insensitive. I'm engaged to a guy who left you and here I am going on and on and oh my god. I'm so sorry. I'll shut up now."

"Kaely!" Rory exclaimed, "Don't even think about it! I'm so fine with you and Jess, it's not even funny. I'm way over him! I think it's so cute that you guys are together. You seem like you'd be polar opposites."

"It's our love of music that brought us together." Kaely shrugged. "So you're okay with this?"

"You better invite me to the damn wedding." Rory threatened playfully.

Kaely grinned, "He's going to be so shocked when I tell him."

Rory laughed, "Don't! Just invite me over sometime and be like yeah, this is my friend, Rory. And he'll be all what the hell?"

Kaely burst out laughing as the cab driver pulled over, "Oh my god, Rory! I love you! You're so cute and funny! If I were a lesbian and you were, I'd so ask you out!"

"Thanks, I think." Rory laughed as she crawled out of the cab. Kaely paid the driver.

"Merci." She said with a smile and they headed inside.

"So, we're here to ask if the boys were here?" Rory asked.

"Or we're to see them here." Kaely laughed as they entered and spotted them. The boys were all standing inside, wearing tux's.

"May I help you, ladies?" A man asked in slow, tentative english.

"No, we're with them." Kaely pointed at the boys and the man nodded and stepped back.

They hurried over to the boys.

"Connor!" Kaely gave him a little shove. "You're all dressed up!"

"I hate ties." Connor gave a small, fake shudder. "What are you ladies doing here?"

"You know Paris." Was all Kaely said. She set instantly to fix all of their ties. She went into a slight Paris mode, instructing the tailor what was wrong with the tuxes.

Connor laughed and stepped towards Rory, "Which means?"

"She wanted to make sure you'd been here." Rory shrugged.

Connor shook his head, "She doesn't trust me." He started talking about something else but Rory got a bit distracted.

Tristan was standing in front of the mirror, adjusting his tux. He was even better looking than he'd been in high school. He was slightly tanner and his hair was a bit shorter, but not by much. And he was way, way more muscular. If it was possible, he was taller too.

He made eye contact in the mirror just then and winked. Rory blushed and gave a small smile before quickly giving her attention back to Connor. He had finished what he was saying and standing quietly.

"Yep," Rory began as Tristan came to join the two of them, "Next we have to go to the bakery to pick up the cake for tonight and make sure the ones for tomorrow are completely ready."

"Sounds like my Paris."

"_Then,_" Rory added.

"Oh boy." Connor laughed.

"We have to go to the train station to pick up the English minister to escort him to the Hilton."

"English minister?" Tristan asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Don't ask me. I'm just paying for this damn wedding." Connor shrugged and headed over to the tailor.

"English minister?" Tristan asked Rory again.

"Apparently," She explained, "It's been Paris's dream to be married by a man with an English accent."

"Hmm. Normally girls want to marry the guys with the accents. How 'bout you, Mary? Ever want a guy with an accent?"

Rory laughed, "Well there was Finn."

"Finn?"

"My boyfriend's friend was Australian. He was pretty damn hot too."Rory explained.

Tristan looked a little bothered, "You have a boyfriend?"

Rory winced, "Oops. Not anymore. Sorry. I've been single for about five months."

"What happened?"

"Logan cheated on me and I dumped him."

"Logan? Wait a second, Logan and Finn?"

"Yeah." Rory looked slightly confused.

"Logan Huntzberger and Finn Morgan?"

"Yes. You know them?"

"We used to hang when we were in middle school. Colin too right?"

"And Steph."

"Of course. The beautiful Steph was always hanging with the guys. She still like that?"

"She was five months ago." Rory shrugged, "I haven't really seen any of them since I broke up with Logan."

"Small world."

"No kidding. I am discovering this weekend exactly how small of a world it really is."

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked.

"Well, first you're Connor's best man. That was pretty random. And Kaely is engaged to my ex-boyfriend. And now you know the Limo boys."

"Bagboy? Kaely and Bagboy? I can't see it."

"No, not Dean. Jess."

"Oh. Different ex." Tristan nodded slowly.

"Yeah, Dean found out I liked Jess. So Dean dumped me and I dated Jess and then Jess took off for California with no warning and we were done. Then I went to Yale and met Logan. We hit it off and dated till well, five months ago."

"You have bad luck with guys." Tristan said.

"Hopefully, that will change. Maybe I'll meet a hot French guy while I'm here. They have accents right? I hear accents are all the rage." Rory joked.

Tristan teased back, " Actually, I hear there's going to be an English guy around in a few hours."

"But he's a minister." Rory shook her head and acted sad, "He has morals."

Tristan laughed and Kaely bounced over to them. "Hey, Tristan, do you know French?"

Tristan looked confused, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, Connor doesn't know what to get Paris for her wedding gift. So I'm going with him to pick it out. Rory said her French isn't so great. So, she needs someone who speaks it to go with her to the bakery. Plus, you're strong. Apparently, the cake is big and heavy. So will you take my place and go with her?"

"Sure."Tristan nodded, "I'll go change out of this tux." Tristan headed into a changing room.

"What was that?" Rory hissed at Kaely.

"What? You said you guys are fine. Plus, you seemed to be getting along really well. And you were clearly flirting. So I thought I'd give you an oppurtunity to spend time together."

"I was not clearly flirting!" Rory frowned.

"Um, you totally did the hair twirl."

"I did the hair twirl?" Rory cringed, "Damn, I was flirting subconsciously."

"Ooh, you guys are so cute together. Plus, Connor really does need help. And are we lucky he speaks French or what?"

"Or what." Rory muttered.

"Just go and have fun! Don't be afraid to flirt!"

"What if he has a girlfriend? Or like a fiance or something?" Rory whispered.

"He doesn't. I asked Connor." Kaely snickered.

"You're sneaky." Rory gave her a light shove.

"I know."

"Ready?" Tristan appeared next to her.

Kaely handed over the paper Paris had given them, "Here ya go. Better get moving. You barely have time to get to the bakery before you need to pick up Paris's dream minister."

Rory laughed and grabbed the paper from Kaely, "Let's go Bible Boy."

Tristan followed her out to the street and hailed them a cab, "Bible Boy?"

"Sure. Since you call me Mary, I call you Bible Boy."

They climbed in the cab before he answered, "I'm anything but."

Rory looked him straight in the eyes before answering, "I could say the same thing."

Tristan's eyebrows raised and his jaw dropped. He wasn't sure what to say to that. She was already twenty and he had assumed she was no longer innocent but he never dreamed that she would come out and say it like she did.

Rory reached over and gently closed his mouth, "Better keep that closed. I think there's a fly in this cab."

He laughed softly, "So, nice shirt."

Rory smiled proudly, "Thank you very much. I'm happy with it."

"So, _Rory,_" Tristan specifically said her real name, "What have you been doing with yourself since I left. Start at the play and leave nothing out."

"Well, Paris played Romeo."

"Did she kiss you?"

"No. Thank God."

Tristan laughed, "Would you have liked it if I kissed you?"

Rory blushed a little, "I had a boyfriend, Tristan."

"I know. But see, onstage, it would have been okay. I wanted to kiss you good-bye, but Dean was watching and he would have been compelled to kill me."

Rory smiled sadly, "I know. You said as much."

"So then what?"

"Well, I was valedictorian."

"Really? You beat out Paris? Was she pissed?"

"Not as pissed as she was when she freaked out on C-Span."

"She what?" Tristan's eyebrows shot upward.

"She didn't get into Harvard. So she comes to give her speech on C-Span and she's hysterical and she goes off on how she thinks the reason she didn't get into Harvard is because she had sex."

Tristan tried to hold in his laughter but failed miserably, "Wow."

"Oh yeah. It was _very_ entertaining."

"I'm sure. But speaking of Harvard, weren't you Harvard bound?"

"Yep."

"But you said you went to Yale." He got a sly grin on his face and continued, "Did you not get into Harvard because you had sex?"

Rory laughed, "Nope. I definitely got into Harvard. And Yale and Princeton. I chose Yale because it made my grandfather happy, and it was closer to home. Basically, on my pro-con list, it won by a long shot."

"Pro-con lists? You do those?"

"Yep."she prepared herself for the teasing that usually came after she mentioned them.

"I make them all the time. That was how I decided to go to Harvard."

"Really?"

"Yep. I wondered why I never saw you or Paris around."

Rory shrugged, "We both ended up at Yale until Paris left."

Tristan nodded, "So then what? Logan happened and that's about it?"

"Yep. I got editor of the Yale Daily News. That was exciting."

"Really? Congratulations."

"Thanks!" She smiled proudly, "I love it there. It's a huge responsibility, but it's definitely worth it."

"Sounds like you're living your dream. So you're a junior at Yale?"

"Going to be a senior in the fall. I have a late birthday. October 8th."

"4 somethingin the morning,if I recall correctly."

"God, I hated my grandmother for that." Rory shuddered in rememberance of that party.

"Did you ever get a better party for your sweet sixteen?"

"Oh yeah. My mom threw the best party ever. I got a laptop, and the whole town was invited. And there was a cake with my face on it and we had mud wrestling and started a food fight. And I got to wear a tiara and a feather boa."

Tristan laughed, "Sounds like a blast."

"What was your best birthday?"

"21st."

"How come?"

"My parents weren't there." He said seriously, "My little sister came to town though and my friends threw this huge party."

"Those are always fun. Oops, we're here."

Rory leaned forward to pay the cab driver and give him the usual, "Merci."

Tristan slid out of the car first and offered his hand to Rory. She took it but while they walked into the bakery, he didn't let go. She smiled happily and tightened her fingers around his.

He approached the counter and began in fairly slow french, "Do you have the cake ready for the Gellar and Donovan rehearsal dinner?"

The woman walked away and came back with a large white box. Rory peeked inside and saw it was the cake Paris had described previously on the phone.

"This it?"Tristan asked her.

"Definitely. Ask about the wedding ones." Rory reminded him.

"And are the cakes ready for tomorrow? Both of them?"

The woman nodded and said something back.

"Merci." Tristan smiled and picked up the cake. He turned to Rory, "She says they're delivering them tomorrow night, just before the reception and that Paris prepaid for the cakes."

"Good. Oops, I'll get the door."

They hit the street and Rory hailed a cab. Tristan set the cake between them and they both held it steady.

"So," Rory began, "Do you think we have time to stop at the Hotel and put this in the fridge before we get the minister?"

Tristan glanced at his watch, "You know, the hotel is actually on our way. We'll stop, you can hold the cab and I'll run the cake inside and we can take off."

"Good." Rory nodded and Tristan leaned forward to tell the cab driver of the change in plans.

"I'll be right back." Tristan grabbed the cake and went inside the hotel.

Only a few minutes later he returned and they were on their way to get the minister.

"So, Tristan, I told you my story since you left. Tell me yours. All I know is military school and Harvard."

Tristan shrugged, "There's really not too much to tell. Military school was hell, but that's where I met Connor and my other best friend Jason. No girls around so I didn't have any girlfriends. I think military school actually worked. I like to think I grew up a lot."

"You seem a lot different. Less immature. More wordly." Rory commented.

"Well, thank you. Then I went to Harvard. Had a few girlfriends, and now I'm going to be a senior. My life is definitely not as interesting as yours."

Rory smiled, "I'm sure there's plenty of anecdotes you're leaving out. But don't worry, I have all weekend. If you end up drunk tonight or tomorrow night, I'll take advantage of that."

Tristan just raised one eyebrow and Rory blushed, "That sounded really dirty. I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure you don't Mary. Now I know what your game is."

The cab pulled up at the train station and after Tristan paid the driver, they climbed out. Just before Rory slid out, Tristan caught her arm and pulled her close to whisper, "I'll be sure to have plenty of drinks tomorrow night."

Rory blushed even more and climbed out quickly. After that, there was no more hinting at anything. They had a minister to get.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? Even better? The next one is the rehearsal dinner and then the actual wedding. That means in one of those chapters, the Trory hookup will occur. Not sure which thought. I guess you'll have to keep reading! 


	3. The Rehearsal Dinner

A/N: Here's the next chapter...kind of a filler with a fun cliff hanger ending! Well, sort of...

* * *

That night, Rory spent a long time getting ready for the wedding rehearsal since they were having a nice dinner right after. She had to be dressed pretty nicely.

She finally settled on a black silk dress. It was shiny and fit her figure perfectly. It had a halter top so the back was fairly exposed. She had her silver sweater with her just in case and she was wearing strappy black high heeled sandals. They had a little bit of rhinestone detail.

She grabbed her black clutch with her necessities and headed downstairs to meet everyone in the hall where the ceremony would take place the next day.

"Good. Gilmore's here."Paris called. "Let's start. Gilmore, you and Tristan walk down first. Line up, everyone!"

Paris ran around instructing everyone and Rory took her place beside Tristan, "Is she pissed that I was late?"

"She's Paris. She's always pissed."

"I had clothing issues." Rory shrugged.

"Well, the extra time was obviously worth it. You look beautiful."

Rory smiled up at Tristan, "Thank you. You look great, too."

Tristan was wearing dark khacki pants and a button down black shirt. He smiled, "Well, thanks. I appreciate that, Mare."

Rory rolled her eyes and Paris yelled at the piano player to start the music and then at Rory and Tristan to start their trek down the aisle. It was going to be a long night.

With Paris in charge, the rehearsal that should have been about thirty minutes long, was an hour and a half long. But finally, everyone was sitting inside the banquet hall where the reception would take place the next day, eating their dinners.

Somehow Rory and Tristan had ended up next to one another. Rory kept glancing over at Tristan. She wondered if he was thinking about her or if he didn't even care. There had always been something about him that drew her attention to him. Even when he was mean and annoying, she couldn't help but think he was cute.

"Okay!" Paris stood up, "So, Connor and I have to give our speech's and pass out our gifts to the bridal party. So, I don't care anything about tradition, I'm starting."

Rory giggled, "That's our Paris." She whispered to Tristan.

He smiled at her and they turned their attention back to Paris.

"I'm starting with my maid of honor, Rory. Rory, I don't quite know what our friendship could be defined as. We met at Chilton and definitely had our issues, but we usually got along. She helped me get ready for my first date. Actually, she informed me that I had been asked out, and missed it. She helped me go through boyfriends and survive Yale. I couldn't have done much without her. I'm going to sound like a softie now, and you're all going to immediatly forget about this speech, but Rory, I love ya!"

Rory laughed, "I love you too, Paris!"

Paris went on with her other speeches and then Connor took his turn and they passed out their gifts and exchanged gifts with each other a day early. Everyone just sat around talking.

Rory turned to Tristan, "I'm going to call it a night. I have to finish my speech for the reception tomorrow and I'm stumped."

"Ugh, yes." Tristan agreed, "I have to finish mine too. I'll come up with you."

"Okay." The two of them made their excuses to Paris and left. They took the elevator up to their floor and walked to Rory's door.

"Thanks, Tristan." Rory smiled up at him.

Tristan slid an arm around her waist and Rory bit the inside of her lip nervously. Tristan smiled and dipped his head to kiss her.

He pressed his lips against hers and ran his tongue along her lips. She parted them to allow his tongue to slip through. He pressed her body up against the wall with his.

She moaned lightly. She'd never been kissed like this. At least not that she could remember. She could barely breath but she didn't want to stop.

All of a sudden out of nowhere, Paris's voice got throught to her, "Ahh, another Kodak moment."

Tristan quickly pulled off of Rory and they both stood and looked at Paris nervously.

"No, really, guys. Let's get that pose again, I want it for the albums. I was the one who hooked up DuGrey and Gilmore again. I'm proud. It'd be a great memory."

"Shut up, Paris." Rory rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

"I'm just kidding. Ror, I just wanted to remind you to meet the girls and me down in the lobby at 9 sharp tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, Paris." Rory stuck her key in her door and opened it.

"Night, guys." Paris grinned and winked and headed back into the elevator.

Rory was still breathing hard when Tristan came back to her. He pushed her gently into her hotel room and the door slammed shut. He pressed her up against the wall, right there and kissed her again, harder this time.

Rory's hands grasped his shirt and she started to untuck it. With one last hard kiss, he pulled away, both of them breathing hard.

"Night," he opened the door and winked at her, "Rory."

With that, he was gone. Rory stayed where she was, to catch her breath for a couple minutes. Of course, it was just like Tristan DuGrey to leave her all bothered and wanting more. He didn't know any other way.

Rory went to bed wondering what tomorrow would bring. With the wedding, the reception, and especially her and Tristan.

* * *

A/N: I know this was way shorter than the other chapters. Like a fourth of the length, but the next chapter will be really really long. Possibly the longest one yet. Press the pretty blue-ish/purple-ish button and please review! It doesn't take too much time! 


	4. The Wedding: Part One

A/N: Wedding day! Another Trory encounter of course. This is only the first part of the wedding because otherwise this chapter would be like 3 months and 22 days long or something. Lol, read, read!

* * *

Rory woke up about a half hour before she had to meet Paris. She figured she didn't need a lot of time since they were getting their hair and make up done. She showered and got dressed and was busy tying the laces on her tennis shoes when there was a knock at her door. She glanced at the clock.

"Dammit, Paris!"She called as she headed to the door, "I still have ten minutes left!"

She opened it and saw Tristan leaning there casually. "I resent that."

"Wha-what?"She stuttered nervously.

"You just called me Paris. I'm insulted."

"Sorry, I just assumed."

"Well you know what they say when you assume."

"Is it a stupid American phrase about a donkey?"Rory channeled a Michel story Lorelai had told.

"Basically. Something about how assuming makes an ass out of you and me."

Rory laughed, "I get it."

"Yep. So, I guess I'll see you at the wedding tonight, Gilmore."

Rory blinked slowly, "Okay."

"Bye."He gave her a peck on the cheek and went back into his own room.

Rory returned to tying her shoes before dashing downstairs, now almost late because of Tristan. Instantly, the girls piled into Paris' car. Amy decided she was going to drive.

The girls drove to a spa and spent the morning getting pedicures and manicures and trying to get Paris to relax. She even got a massage but she was still tense as ever.

"Okay, now, we have to drive to the hair salon. Our appointments are in like 15 minutes!"Paris groaned and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Paris, no driving on your wedding day! I thought that's what we decided."Amy shook her head in disapproval.

"I hate riding in a car. That's part of the reason why I hate cabs. Besides, you drive to slow."

"Paris, relax."Rory chimbed in, "It's your wedding day, it's supposed to be happy."

"Yeah, well I should have eloped."

With Paris at the wheel, they made it to the salon with plenty of time and they each settled into a chair. Paris, of course, had a hand mirror so she could examine everything her stylist was doing. She managed to yell at the other stylists as well.

"Oh, beautiful!"Kaely squealed over her hair do. Her blonde, wavy hair was pulled up into a curly updo.

"I like mine too."Amy added. Amy had a short bob that was hard to do anything too. Her stylist managed to add a few girls and pin a dark red rose in it.

"Mine's prettiest!"Rachel and Rory both said at the same time.

Rachel's very long blonde hair was done curly with a thick, dark red headband pushing it back. Rory's had was curly and down with two chunks from the front, pinned back from her face with a bit of baby's breath woven in the chunks.

"You all look great. Now, let's go do makeup."Paris led the way to the car where, again she insisted on driving. Her hair was just curly and down since she couldn't agree to let the stylist do anything.

Finally, the girls had everything done. It was two in the afternoon.

"So, are we just supposed to sit around and do nothing until seven?"Kaely asked.

"Basically. Don't go moving around and screwing your hair up."Paris led the way into the bridal room where they would be getting ready later on.

"I'm ordering room service."Rory decided.

"We're in bridal room two."Paris told her.

"Okay. Anyone else?"Rory asked and grabbed the phone from the table.

"Yes!"Everyone agreed and started writing down what they wanted and shoving it at her so she could order.

"Hello, is this room service?"Rory began, "Okay, yes. I'm in bridal room two and we're going to need some provisions. Sure, I'll hold."

"They make you hold?"Paris frowned,"A bride has to hold? That's ludacris."

"Nope,"Rory teased, "Ludacris is a rapper."

"Oh, shut up."Paris rolled her eyes.

"Oh, hi!"Rory said into the phone again, "Okay, we need two chicken ceasar salads. The dressings will be French and Ranch. We want them on the side, make sure there's extra. Then we need a turkey club wrap. Yes. Okay, we'll also need a ranch grilled chicken sandwich and a cheeseburger with all the works. How big are your orders of fries and onion rings?"

Paris rolled her eyes, "And this, ladies, is how a Gilmore girl eats."

Rory ignored her, "Okay, we'll take two orders of fries, onion rings, and those amazing tator tots you told me about. Thanks a bunch, Ted. Also, we'll need a pitcher of water, pepsi and lots and lots of coffee. Anything else? Hold on."Rory turned to the other girls, "Anything else."

To their surprise, Paris spoke up first, "Whatever you need to make that crap that we dipped the fries in and hot sauce."

Rory turned back to the phone, "Yeah, Ted? We'll need extra ketchup and mustard, salt and pepper, hot sauce, and throw in some sweet and sour sauce. Ranch? Mm, that sounds good. Throw it in. Oh, and do you have macaroni and cheese? We'll have a big order of that, too."

Paris's eyes lit up, "I love mac and cheese!"

"I know."Rory muttered and turned back to Ted, "Okay, Ted, can I also get some doughtnuts? I didn't get one at breakfast. Hmm. Choices, choices. Just give me like two dozen doughnuts. A total variety. Surprise me. Thanks, Ted. Charge it to the Gellar and Donovan wedding account. Thanks. Nice talking to you too, Ted. Bye."

"Do you make friends with everyone?"Kaely teased.

Rory grinned, "Anyone that feeds me."

"She's a foodaholic."Paris explained.

"And a coffee addict."Rory added. Suddenly, Rory's cell phone started ringing. She grabbed it and saw it was Lorelai.

"Hey, guys, I gotta get this. I'll be back by the time Ted comes. I want to meet this wonderful man in person. Hello?"she walked out of the room talking.

"Mini me!"

"Hey mom!"

"So you haven't called, Mommy. How's France this time around?"

"Oh you know. It's France. Expensive cabs, good shopping, Paris."

"The one with the Eiffel Tower?"

"The one with the bitterness."

"Ahhh, Gellar. So, did you finish your speech?"

"Yeah, it's kind of lame. I'll read it to you when I get home. You never know where Paris will walk out of and what she'll overhear."

"Duh, the damned can hear everything. Unless you put kyyptonite in their breakfast, they can hear through walls."

"Foiled again!"Rory exclaimed and Lorelai laughed.

"Anything else interesting going on besides Paris freaking majorly?"

"Well, actually, I should probably tell you something."  
"Oh, God, you got a tattoo!"

"Mom, I already have two, remember? I got one with you and one with Lane?"

"Oh right."Lorelai paused to think, "Oh God! You eloped with the best man!"

Rory didn't answer and Lorelai gasped, "Rory, honey, please tell me you're kidding!"

Rory laughed, "I didn't elope."

"Thank God."

"But I have a bit of news about the best man."

"Is he hot? Oh my God is he Owen Wilson? Cuz I just watched Wedding Crashers and he's pretty damn hot!"

"Well, no. But he's hot. And he's blonde."

"Oh! A guessing game!"Lorelai gasped excitedly, "More hints, more hints!"

"I knew him previously."

"Oh my God, Logan!"

"Actually, no. But he was friends with the Limo boys in junior high."

"Um, he isn't code for Stephanie, is it?"

Rory laughed, "No. I knew him in high school."

"Umm."

"He kissed me...I really disliked him...he called me Mary."

"Oh! Oh! Evil Tristan! Evil Tristan!"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!"Rory exclaimed.

"He's there?"

"Yes."

"And hot?"

"Extremely."

"And you're getting along?"

"We got stuck together yesterday and we talked."

"Talked?"

"Well, after the rehearsal dinner he walked me to my room and we kind of made out."

"If there's anything else, just spit it out, Rory! I'm going crazy here!"

"And then Paris walked in on us."

"In your room?"

"We were in the hallway."

"Wow, what a Kodak moment."

"That's what Paris said. So she said what she had to say, left and I started to go in my room."  
"Aaaand?"

"And, he followed me in, kissed me and just left."

"He left you hanging there? What a dick!"

"Lorelai, are you on a cell phone?"Rory heard Luke ask in the background.

"No! I'm talking to my new headset! I named him Stan."

"Whatever."

Lorelai's voice dropped to a whisper, "Sorry. I got one of those new headsets to plug into my phone. The microphone part is tiny and I have my hood up so Luke can't see it."

"So you're just sitting there talking to yourself?"

"Not really. But it looks that way."

"Weirdo."

"Don't change the subject. Do you like Tristan?"

"Kind of. I think so."

"Are you going to make out again?"

Rory blushed, "I don't know."

"Do you want to?"

She blushed even more, "Kind of. Yes."

"Aw! Cute! He always was a hottie. I bet military school did wonders for those muscles!"

"Oh they did. And his hair's a little shorter and he's tanner."

"Which equals hotter. God, Ror, don't forget your room key tonight."

"Mom!"

"Lorelai! You are on a cellphone! Dammit!"

"Oops! Gotta go! Love you! Use protection!"Lorelai yelled and hung up quickly.

Rory blushed and rolled her eyes and returned to the bridal room just as food was being delivered."Ted?"

"You must be the one that ordered."He grinned.

"You're cute! And a god! You brought coffee!"Rory threw her arms around the stranger and heard someone behind her clear their throat.

She let go and turned to see Tristan and Chris, "Tristan! Chris! Um, this is Ted."

"Ted?"Tristan asked.  
"A god."Rory explained.  
"Aha."he nodded.

Chris leaned in the room, "Ames, I need to talk to you, babe."

"Coming."Amy followed him down the hallway and Rory shuffled her feet anxiously.

"I'll be right back. Nice meeting you, Ted."

Ted smiled and Rory headed the opposite way down the hallway. She opened an exit door and found herself in an alley with no one around. She leaned on the wall. The door opened and Tristan came out.  
"Stressed?"

"Paris will do that to you."she replied.

He moved close to her. She could feel his breath on her cheek.  
"I know a way to help you to relax."he whispered.

"Tristan, we-"

He effectively cut her off with a kiss. It was exactly the same as the night before and she knew he would leave so she decided to turn the tables on him. She shoved forcefully and spun him so that he was up against the wall and she wasn't. She continued kissing him and let her hand creep downward. She brushed her fingers across his crotch and he groaned into her mouth and pulled her closer to him.

She rubbed a little harder. The two continued this for about five minutes. Rory felt Tristan's obvious need and suddenly broke away. Panting slightly she smiled, "Better get back."

She opened the door and headed back in. Tristan leaned on the wall to catch his breath, "Dammit, Gilmore." He hissed.

Rory was proud at turning the tables so she returned to the bridal room to eat and joke around with the other girls so that they could try and loosen Paris up before her big night.

* * *

A/N: So? You like how she turned it around? Okay, so according to the challenge, this is supposed to be racy. So the next chapter is definitely, definitely rated M. Just so youknow. Also, try reading my new Trory fic! If you're a Trory fan, you should like it. But first, review on this one. I got a lot of reviews before and I appreciate them! Keep it up to get your last chapter! (Btw, this is only going to be 5 chaps long. But I'm thinking of a sequel to tell about what happens after they're together...What do you think about that? Let me know!) Thanks to all!


	5. The Wedding: Part Two

A/N-Everyone, Thanks ever so much for all your reviews! You guys are amazing! I love writing because I'm always excited to see what reviews you'll send me and I loooove getting them! Thanks guys! Here's the last chapter!

* * *

It was finally time. The girls were all ready. Their hair perfected, dresses on and standing just outside of the room where the wedding was being held. They were hidden behind two large doors and everyone was inside waiting.

Paris was obviously nervous because she was yelling at everyone about everything and on the verge of a major breakdown. Kaely took the job of calming her down while Amy hurried to find the guys so they could get started.

"Mary."Tristan stated as he took his place beside her.

"Bible Boy."She replied and he held out his arm.

She slid her hand around it and held her flowers in the other hand.

"Nervous?"He whispered.

"I'm not the one getting married."She replied.

"No, but plenty of people you don't know will be staring at you, taking pictures. You know."

"Die."She hissed.

He laughed.

"Keep it down!"Paris yelped from behind them."Now let's go. Open the damn doors and signal the freaking pianist to start playing the wedding march!"

The two ushers flung open the doors and waved at the pianist who began playing. Amy and Chris walked down the aisle first followed by Ed and Rachel, then Dave and Kaely. Tristan and Rory stepped up to begin.

"Don't worry, Mare. I won't let you trip."He whispered.

"I might let you."She whispered back and he smiled as they began.

After them came the flower girl and then Paris and her father. Connor was waiting nervously next to the English minister. Paris sped up the pace a bit when she saw him and Rory bit back a smile. She made eye contact with Tristan and saw he was doing the same thing. She had to look away or she would have laughed out loud.

The wedding was actually pretty short. Paris just wanted to get it over with and move on to the reception. They did the traditional vows and kissed at the end. Then they walked out to a very traditional song. Rory and Tristan linked arms again and followed them back up the aisle.

"Thought you were gonna laugh there, Mare."

"A lady never laughs in public."She replied.

"A lady? You're not a lady unless you come out to society."

"Hey!" They headed towards the reception room, dropping their arms from each other."I'll have you know that I came out at the annual Daughters of the DAR debutante ball."

"Really?" He tried to sound nonchalant, "Who was your escort?"

"Dean."

"Bagboy?" He choked on his laughter.

"He looked like a butler. Then again, they all did."

"How the hell did you convince him to wear tails and gloves and all that shit?"

"I'll never tell." She sang melodically.

"Don't Say a Word. " He replied.

"Very good. Seems like you would be good at a quote war."

"A what?" He glanced at her as they found their seats at the head table. Everyone wandered around them doing the same thing while they waited for the bride and groom to come in.

"A quote war. Me and mom have them all the time. You say a quote or a small conversation from a t.v. show or a movie and the other person has to tell you what it's from. We do it with song lyrics too."

"Well, you'll have to challenge me to a game sometime."

She grinned,"Maybe I will."

"And now, announcing the bride and groom, Mr. and Mrs. Connor Donovan!"someone announced and they came in.

With that, the reception began. It was planned to have the meal first, then the speeches. Then they would throw the bouquet and the garter and finally, they would start dancing and the bar would be open.

Before Rory and Tristan could blink, it was time for their dreaded speeches. Someone grabbed a mic and approached the head table.

"Alright, now it's time for the best man and the maid of honor to give their speeches. Who would like to begin?"

Tristan and Rory glanced at each other and Rory took the mic.

"Paris, Connor, first of all I'd like to wish you the best in your wedding. I hope you have many happy years ahead of you. Now, I've known Paris since high school and I know that many of you know her very well. Of course you all know that she is the most pleasant person you could ever meet and she would never yell at anyone. I'm sure if she did, she would be completely heartbroken."

Everyone laughed at that.

"Okay, well I guess Paris' personality is no secret. In high school, she was even more, how should I say this? More blunt, I suppose. She was always popping up out of nowhere wanting to tell me about an idea for the Franklin, or wanting me to help her run for student body president, or just being Paris. She was my popup book from hell."

People laughed again.

"But, despite our differences, I came to know Paris and love her for what she was inside. She's protective of those she loves and is a great thinker. She's an amazing writer and always ready to go. She's always been a fun person to be with or to listen to. Whether we were competing in school or on the newspaper, or at a Bangles concert, or a random school party, she was always a surprise. Connor, you're a very lucky man to be getting Paris. Now, she was never a big dater. In fact, I was there for her first date. She proceeded to miss the ask out, mistaking it as a celebration for winning a debate, freak out at my boyfriend who was on the phone, miles away, and make me hide in a closet so I wouldn't look too dateable when her date was in the mood for dating."

Paris blushed and rolled her eyes while people laughed again.

"So, before I embarrass Paris too much, I'm going to pass the mic over to Tristan and hope he has plenty to say about Connor. Congratulations you two."

Rory sat down to the applause and Tristan took the microphone.

"Well, of course I have to congratulate the bride and groom. So, congrats! Connor, you've got a handful here. I know I'm the best man but I knew Paris in high school too and let's just say, everything she is now, she was then. I had the _wonderful_ opportunity to go on a date with Paris once and let's just say it was quite the experience."

Rory and Paris grinned at each other, remembering the fact.

"We also kissed in sixth grade. On a dare. Don't worry, Connor. I'll let you take her even though I saw her first."

Connor laughed.

"Of course, we all know that Connor is way more laid back than Paris is. He has a dry sense of humor and doesn't say much. But when he does say something, it's either very deep, carefully thought out and intelligent, or a spur of the moment comment that will make you laugh so hard you wet yourself. Either way, he's a man of one liners. There was the, 'Dude! I'm not caucasian! I'm white!' "

Everyone laughed at this.

"Oops," Tristan went on,"or the time he said, 'Close only counts in handshoes and horse grenades.' "Tristan laughed, "Nice, try with that one buddy. Of course, we can't leave out my personal favorite, 'I feel like I'm the king of the jungle...like Bambi's dad!' I hope that we still get to hang out and hear those one liners, Man. I don't know what I'd laugh about otherwise. So congratulations you guys. And Paris, be ready to run to the bathroom if Connor opens his mouth to speak."

Everyone laughed as Tristan handed the mic back and sat down.

"Okay, we're going to get to the bouquet and garter now!"the guy said."Paris and Connor, come on out here. Ladies gather over there and guys over there."

Everyone gathered except a few people. Rory stayed in her seat and Tristan got up, "I'm going to get a drink. Want anything?"

"No thanks."Rory stayed to watch the throwing.

Paris threw the bouquet first and Kaely dove on top of it. She was psyched that she got it. Then Connor threw the garter. Just as he did, Tristan walked past on his way to the bar. Nonchalantly, he reached up in the air while walking, caught it and tucked it in his pocket. He didn't stop once, just walked up to the bar tender and ordered his drink while everyone laughed.

Rory watched as Paris and Connor had their first dance. Tristan slid into the seat next to her and placed a martini in front of her. She smiled.

"Thanks. I'm in desperate need of a drink here. Paris wants me to dance."

"You're part of the bridal party."He frowned slightly, "You're supposed to dance."  
"I'm not the best dancer. Me and my mom always do the dance marathons in Stars Hollow and I'm never that terrific."

"I'll be your partner. Growing up in high society it's a requirement that you learn to dance."

"I sucked at my coming out too."  
"You just need a strong lead."

Rory grinned, "Everyone kept telling me that."

"About bagboy?"

"Just in general. Patty, my mom and dad, everyone."

"That sure sounds like everyone."

She frowned, "I'm getting another martini."

"I'll be here."he replied as she walked away.

Three martini's later, Paris came running over to their table."Get up and dance you two! Now!"

The next dance started. A slow one and Tristan held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Rory sighed, "Sure. But I'm telling you, I suck."

"I'll make sure you don't embarrass yourself."He led her out onto the floor and pulled her in close.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and followed his lead. Two dances later and she was no longer frowning in frustration."I don't suck!"

He laughed, "Told ya, Mare."

She laid her head on his shoulder and could feel his breath on her ear as he turned his head, "Wanna get out of here?"

She looked up and then around the room. He waited nervously for her reply.

"Hurry, before Paris catches us."

He laughed.

"Shhh!"She hissed and pulled him out of the room and into the elevator.

The doors closed and he pulled her into his arms. She met his lips hungrily. They made out the whole way upsairs and down the hallway. When they reached her door they broke apart, gasping for air.  
"Where's your key?"He managed to whisper.

She dug down her dress and pulled it out of her bra. He laughed and she fumbled to get it in the door. The light flickered and she turned to soon so it wouldn't open.

"Aaarg!"She growled at it and hit it before trying again.

This time the door flew open and Tristan pushed her into it and against the wall as the door slammed shut. She let the key flutter to the ground as his lips attatched to her neck. She moaned softly and tilted her head so he could have better access.

He grabbed her around the waist and they stumbled towards the bed, crashing onto it, him on top of her. Their lips met again in a passionate kiss and Rory pushed off Tristan's jacket shoving it to the floor. She fumbled with the buttons on his vest and then his tie. Rory kicked off her high heels and Tristan managed to kick off his shoes and socks without breaking away from Rory at all.

He reached around her to unzip the back of her dress and slid it down her shoulders slowly. She was breathing deeply, her eyes a dark blue. He pushed it down until she kicked it all the way off. He began kissing her shoulders and down towards her chest and she pushed herself towards him.

When he set to pulling all of the flowers and bobby pins from her hair, she managed to ge this shirt unbuttoned and slid it off. She ran her hands over his smooth chest and abs. They were tight and she felt his muscles jump slightly as she moved down to his belt buckle.

He reached around to her unclasp her bra and started kissing down inbetween her breasts and moving onto give each breast plenty of it's own attention. She unzipped his pants and pushed them down so he could kick them off and he ran his hands over her body.

She panted heavily and made eye contact with him as he slowly slid down her underwear. His eyes were also a dark, intense blue that sent her into a frenzy. She pushed off his boxers and brushed her fingers over his hardened length. They didn't spend much more time on foreplay since they'd been doing that all weekend.

Instead he fumbled around to find his pants and dig out his wallet. He pulled on a condom and poised himself above her, their eyes meeting.

"Rory?"he whispered.

"Mmm."She moaned and he lowered onto her.

They bucked against each other. She moaned loudly and arched her back.

"Fuck."He hissed in her ear, "You're so tight and amazing and oh my god."

She moaned again and felt herself nearing the edge. She finally fell over, her legs quivering. He plunged into her one more time, hard and he came right behind her. They laid together panting and he got up. He went into the bathroom and came back a minute later and wrapped his arms around her.

"No regrets?"

"God no."She whispered back and pulled him closer to her.  
"Rory?"

"Yeah?"She didn't know why they were whispering but she felt like if she spoke any louder the spell they were under would be broken.

"I know it's a little late for this, but would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"Sometime?"She raised her eyebrows and continued in a sugary sweet tone, dripping with sarcasm, "Not all the time? You don't want me to be your girlfriend?"

"I-"

"Was that not some amazing sex? Was I not good enough for you? Well, I can tell you some stories that will make you regret not asking me to be your girlfriend."

He grinned, "Are you done."

"Not quite."She paused."Okay, I'm out."

"Rory, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well,"She pretended to consider this, "Okay. I suppose. If you're going to be all needy about it."

He laughed and laid his forhead against hers, "You drive a tough bargain, Missy."

She giggled, "I learned everything from my mother. God, she's going to be shocked when I told her I slept with you!"

His expression was priceless, "You're going to tell your mother?"

"Duh!"She laughed loudly, "And of course Paris and Lane and Steph. And probably Kaely and Amy and Rachel as well. if I see them before I fly out of course. Hell, while I'm at it, I'll go find Ted and tell him. Then the limo boys and maybe I'll tell all my favorite coffee vendors."

"Oh, is that all?"

She frowned in thought, "I could call Dean too."

Tristan laughed, "I would love to see his reaction."

Rory laughed, "He'd probably kill you. But at least we had mindblowing sex first. Ya know."

"Of course, of course. Because otherwise you would have wondered what you were missing all your life. You know, after turning me down all throughout high school."

"No. It would have been you, wondering until your death if I really was the innocent little Mary you always imagined."

He grinned, "Not me."

"Well, I wouldn't either."

"We're stubborn."He whispered.

"Hey, Tristan?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."she ordered.

He laughed and she frowned at him, "I'm serious. Get your lips over here."

"Whatever you say, Mary. My Mary."He whispered and lowered his lips onto hers. Both of them knew that the relationship would be a good one.

-Finished-

A/N-Good? Bad? Ugly? Tell me please! This is the end but I may do a sequel depending on the responses I get from YOU! And it probably won't be until In Love With An Army Man (my other story) is almost finished. But still, please review! Let me know how I did with this story! I hope it didn't suck!

Oh, btw, those one liners from Connor are actual things my friends have said! Those crazy kids! Lol! And the garter thing? I saw it on America's Funniest Home Video's! Lol, I thought it was a Tristan type thing to do!


End file.
